Lusamine
Lusamine is a character introduced in Pokémon Sun and Moon. She is the head of the Aether Foundation. She is the only character in the games to have the Trainer class '''Aether President. '''She is the mother of Lillie and Gladion. Appearance Lusamine has blonde long hair with silver streaks and green eyes. She wears a white dress with a diamond badge on it, black and white leggings, and boots of the same color, with green soles. Her boots have a medium-height yellow heel to them. When Lusamine fused with a Nihilego, she transformed into a dark-colored version of the Ultra Beast with her upper torso in the bell, her legs hanging out of the body and several eyes on her tentacles with gem-shaped pupils. Her blonde long hair also turned black with golden yellow highlights inside its bell which was made of black ink. Personality Lusamine is seen as a very serious and determined woman due to her role as the leader alongside her members, Professor Burnet, Wicke and Faba from the Aether Foundation. Upon her family, she can be very ditsy similar to Lola's when she keeps doting towards her daughter Lillie, like messing around with her hair. Like Aria, Lusamine is constantly getting abrupt phone calls from her cellphone due to her busy works at the foundation, which makes her unable to spend more time with her children. When Faba uses Nebby's power to open the gate of Nihilego's dimension, Lusamine is not without her darker side upon happily seeing Nihilego enter the Pokémon world. However, she manages to snap out of her darker side and focus on the safety of her children. As Ash and the gang entered the Ultra Space with Nebby, Lusamine's darker side of her personality ended up becoming a perfect subject of Nihilego's fusion with her, corrupting her will completely. After the fusion with Nihilego is complete, she started acting like a child and kept telling her children as well as Ash and the gang to go away. Although, she was soon ensnared and engulfed by Nihilego when she is progressively regaining her will and recognizes her love for her children until Ash defeats it to rescue her. Once she is finally diffuses with Nihilego from its defeat, Lusamine also became deeply emotional towards her children upon their reunion once more. Relationships Lillie Lusamine's Pokémon *Cleffa → Clefairy → Clefable ♀ *Mismagius *Milotic *Salazzle *Absol ♂ *Lilligant ♀ *Nihilego ↔ Lusamine-Nihilego Trivia *Lusamine is voiced by Bobbi Hartley in the English dub. *She will meet Liam and his friends in Liam's Adventures of Pokemon the Series. *Lusamine is the character who can fuse with a Nihilego to become Lusamine-Nihilego. * Gallery Lusamine_anime.png|Lusamine in the anime. Nihilego Lusamine fused.png|Lusamine merged with Nihilego making her become Ultra Lusamine. Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Category:Mothers Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Videogame Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Reformed characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Selfless characters Category:Protective Characters Category:Child Nurturer Category:Nurturer Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Remorseful characters Category:Crazy characters Category:Anti Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Heroes Category:Mario's Adventures villains Category:Pokémon characters Category:Wives Category:Married Heroes Category:Liam's Adventures Series villains Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Pokemon trainer Category:Angel Squads Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Enemy Category:Kyle's Former Enemy Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha Category:Devil Knights Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Anime Heroines Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:HEROINES Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Heroines Category:Ingenue Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures allies Category:Scooby-Doo's Adventure Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Blonde Haired Characters